yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Jin
Jin 'is a yōkai who makes his first appearance during the Dark Tournament Saga as part of Team Masho (named thusly in the English anime, ''Shadow Channelers in the English manga, and Team Mashotsukai in the original Japanese version), the team's true title being the Shinobi of Spirit World. They were comprised out of Toya (Touya), Bakken, Risho, Gama, and Jin himself. Jin, following his team's theme of having elemental-based powers, is a master at controlling the air and wind that surrounds him. Jin is truly the strongest member of his team, but Risho was leader simply because of his intelligence and leadership skills. Jin is voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi in the original Japanese and Jerry Jewell in the FUNimation English dub. Appearance His shinobi robe is a black cloak like the rest of hi team wears, with a pointy hood which bears a white pentagon symbol on it. Without the robes on Jin reveals his true identity. Jin looks similar to an imp and even a sprite, having a small horn in the middle of his forehead and long, pointed ears which become more elflike when he is excited, like during his battle with Yusuke Urameshi. He also has an overbite, with a canine tooth on his left side resting on his lower lip. He has thick, shoulder-length, red hair. He is bigger then Toya with only a foot in hight. He wears a white garment, resembling a toga, with white, baggy pants which are held up by a blue obi sash and arm guards, both sporting a prominent red gem in the center. He is given an Irish accent in the English dub in attempts to mirror his hard-to-understand dialect in the Japanese version. Personality Jin has a cheerful and up-beat personality. Jin speaks with a strong Irish accent (in the English dub) and has a serious disdain for his team-mate, the brutish Bakken. He tells Yusuke that a fighter shouldn't bring outside hostilities and anger into a match, and that they should enjoy themselves, especially when they are battling for their lives. Despite his sunny disposition, or perhaps because of it, Jin is an incredibly talented fighter who throws himself whole-heartedly into a match. Also in the English dub, he has low respect for teachers or anyone who tells him what to do, and even develops his own techniques to prove he doesn't need teachers, similar to Yusuke. He is assumed friends with Toya, since one is almost never seen independent of the other, except when fighting, and they stick together after the Dark Tournament. His relationship with his other teammembers is unknown. Before fighting Yusuke in the manga, he tells him that Bakken "Really was a big, dumb jerk," but not to tell Risho he said that. As noted by both Kurama and Hiei, Jin resembles Yusuke in many ways, something Jin admits in the English dub. This made fighting each other relatively impossible, as they both take risks and love to have fun in battle. Their similarities have led the two to become great friends. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga Despite wearing large, black outfits in order to conceal there identity, Jin swiftly removes his robe, revealing that his team was in fact the Shinobi of Spirit World. As he steps up in front of Team Urameshi's captain, he proposes a set of classical one on one fights, first team to gain four matches won will advance in the tournament. Urameshi accepted but was suspicious of the demon. Although he intended on fighting first, Jin immediately refuses after noticing that Urameshi's team members Hiei and Masked Fighter had been imprisoned in a force field by Ruka. While going to rest, Jin is stopped by Bakken, who insisted that he should fight first; Jin refuses regardless and warns Bakken to never tell him what to do and sits down near a wall. Throughout the first two fights, Jin remains silent and uninterested until he witnesses how Yusuke defeated and killed Bakken for senselessly pummeling a comatose Kurama. He then delightfully jumps in the ring, thanks Yusuke for getting rid of Bakken and begins his fight. After deciding to fight Yusuke within the fifth match, Jin takes flight. Seemingly impossible to defeat Jin while in the air, Yusuke fires a spirit gun. However, being that Jin controls air, and projectile attacks have to travel through the air, he is able to deflect it. Then employing the tornado fist technique, Jin flies at an amazing speed towards Yusuke, only for Yusuke to dodge, and be blown off the stadium. In order to step up the fight, Jin doubles the tornado fist, covering both of his wrists. Knowing that there is no other way, Yusuke uses Genkai's spirit wave technique, one which he hasn't yet mastered. It works, though, and Yusuke defeats Jin. Afterwards, Yusuke goes through training to control the technique. Saga of the Three Kings Following the Dark Tournament, Jin later appears in the Makai Tournament. He was recruited by the demon Kurama to work for one of the three Demon Lords, Yomi in the Demon Plane, or Makai. Jin trains under Genkai before entering the Makai Tournament, and goes from an upper C Class to an upper A Class. During the tournament itself, Jin ends up fighting Souketsu who was a former friend and rival of Yusuke's ancestral father, the thunder god Raizen. Interestingly, a flashback is shown where Souketsu is defeated by the deceased king (Raizen). Though defeated, Jin shows his strong will by standing even while unconscious. Jin swears to return in the next tournament to face Yusuke. His silhouette can be seen in the OAV, moments before the second Demon World Tournament begins Epilogue He is seen sneezing in Demon World when Ruka mentions her crush on him in a Human World television interview. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Defense - Jin is able to block Yusuke's attacks with both of his hands. Enhanced Strength - '''Jin is able to fight on par with Yusuke in their match, even though his techniques were difficult for the latter to beat. '''Wind Manipulation - Jin's most obvious power, he is able to control wind to suck an extent that he can produce it as a show of power, flight, barrier or powerful wind-based punches. Enhanced Speed- 'Jin's speed was on par with Yusuke during their fight, despite the former's advantage offensively over the other an the latter having greater speed. Techniques/Moves *'Flying: Jin is able to manipulate the wind to give him the ability to fly. *'Tornado Fist' (修羅旋風拳, Shura Senpūken, translated as Asura Fighting Whirlwind Fist): By spinning his arms in a circular motion with great speed, a small twister forms around his wrist. The middle is hollow, allows him to punch the opponent. Should the target dodge, the force of the wind would knock them back, if not wound them and can be used as a shield against point-black attacks. Can use this technique with both fists. * *'Double Tornado Fist': Jin uses this attack in his match against Yusuke after Yusuke blocks the Tornado Fist with his Spirit Gun. He charges up Tornado Fists on both arms, making it more difficult to evade. Never truly named, in either the original Japanese or the English dub. *'Wall of Wind' (爆風障壁, Bakufū Shōheki, translated as Blasting Wind Barrier): Jin summons wind around him to form a tornado to protect him from Yusuke's Spirit Gun. Never officially named in the English dub; Jin uses this technique to deflect a Spirit Gun blast from Yusuke. * * Tornado Fist Explosion (修羅電撃旋風拳, Shura Dengeki Senpūken, translated as Asura Fighting Electric Attack Whirlwind Fist): Jin uses this attack in the Demon World Tournament to release a gigantic tornado from his fist to attack the opponent. Presumably, there's some kind of electrical component to this technique, but aside from a suspicious blue glow seen when priming this technique, there is no visible electrical activity seen. Quotes "And I thought I was crazy Urameshi, but you take the prize, the hell was that, you don't make bombs go boom in your face." Trivia Jin is a likely parody of the wind affinity djinns, or genies of Middle Eastern mythology. Category:Characters Category:Demons